


All Eyes on the 2018 NHL Awards

by EclecticAce



Series: The MFU (movie verse)/NHL crossover [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticAce/pseuds/EclecticAce
Summary: The MFU (movie verse)/NHL crossover you never asked for. Drawn up like a newspaper article. Brought on by a love of MFU, hockey RPF, the news of women FINALLY entering the NHL in support/Behind the Bench positions, and of course, the love of “my” team, the Leafs. I’d like to maybe expand on it, tell me what you think. Don't hate me too hard. UNBETAED.





	All Eyes on the 2018 NHL Awards

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from Man From Uncle don't belong to me, all NHL-ers mentioned belong to themselves, and all NHL awards mentioned are property of the NHL.

**All eyes on the 2018 NHL Awards**

_One night a year, Hollywood comes to the NHL, and last night was the night. In sun drenched Viva Las Vegas, the best of the best of the best converged on one of the NHL’s own hottest new cities – thanks in no small part to Fleury’s superhuman abilities and the surprisingly refreshed hockey mind that is Head Coach Gerard Gallant, for the 2018 NHL Awards show (CBC/Sportsnet/NBC)._

_First to arrive on the red carpet, of course, was Stanley Cup winner Pittsburgh Penguin Centreman and Captain Sidney Crosby, accompanied once again by his 22-year-old sister, Taylor, a Junior at Minnesota’s St. Cloud State University cum Goalie for the woman’s hockey team, the Huskies. Followed closely by fan favourite, past Calder and current Conn Smythe recipient, 21-year-old Centreman, Auston Matthews of the Toronto Maple Leafs, with his girlfriend of nearly a year, model and fellow Arizona native, Jordyn Johnson._

_Next, of course, was the oddest pairing in all of sports, but one seemingly made in sinbin heaven. Number 86 on ice, number 1 in our hearts…well, at least his wife’s heart, and Matthews teammate extraordinaire, 32-year-old Defenceman, Illya Kuryakin. Accompanied by none other than his wife, 1 of only 2 women referees in the league, Natalie Solo.  Married in the middle of what some figure was a whirlwind Romance early last summer after knowing each other for a little less than 7 months._

_However, sometimes love works against all odds and in mysterious ways, and they’ve managed to become one of the top couples in the league, according to both players and fans. Quite an honour for a Ref, I’d say._

_If you’ve been living under a rock until today you would not know that the gorgeous Mrs. Kuryakin is currently on leave from her duties as an official and will probably miss a good chunk of next season thanks to the coming arrival of the couple’s first child, due at the end of next month._

_A woman’s work is truly never done._

_Now, Pittsburgh may have won the granddaddy of them all earlier this month, but last night was almost a clean sweep for another team, Eastern Conference champions and Stanley Cup contenders, the Toronto Maple Leafs. The Hart trophy, given to the player that’s thought to be the most valuable to his team was awarded to Leafs veteran centreman, Nazem Kadri with a hearty handshake and a sparkling grin. The Vezina trophy given to the goalkeeper thought to be the best at this position was awarded to another fan favourite in Toronto, Goalie Fredrick Andersen with sparkling eyes and a shy smile as per usual for the shy magician between the pipes. The Art Ross trophy, given to the player who leads the National Hockey League in scoring points at the end of the regular season, awarded to Centreman, Auston Matthews, with a Movie Star calibre grin and handshake. Finally, for the Leafs, came the James Norris Memorial trophy, which is given to the defenseman who demonstrates throughout the season the greatest all-round ability in the position, was awarded to Defenceman, Illya Kuryakin, who took the trophy with a soft grin and though he held the hardware in his hands most people spend a career to touch, he had eyes only for his wife in the audience._

_Mike Babcock came in a close second for the Jack Adams behind Gerard Gallant._

_Training Camp this year starts on September 10 th, with players having to report to their respective teams on the 29th of August. _

  * _Chloe MacPhail  
(Toronto Star)_




End file.
